


Tür 12 - Decke

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Verreisen mit einem Kleinkind ist nicht immer ganz einfach ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 12 - Decke

Hast du ihre Schmusedecke eingepackt? Du weißt, dass sie ohne die nicht einschlafen kann!“  
„Ja Schatz, keine Panik“  
„Bist du sicher? !“  
„Ja ich bin mir sicher, aber wenn es dich beruhigt kann, ich gerne noch mal nachschauen.“  
„Ja bitte tue das, sonst kannst Du dir die Nacht mit deiner schreienden Tochter um die Ohren schlagen!“

So lief das jedes Mal ab, wenn wir in den Urlaub oder zu Mycrofts Eltern fuhren.  
Denn auch wenn unsere Tochter erst ein Jahr alt war, wusste sie schon ganz genau, was sie wollte und was nicht. Eine echte Holmes eben.


End file.
